garmentvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 3 Plan
Micro Story Title: In Search of Socktopia Platform: Feature Animation Film Act of Macro-Story: The Main Event. Longline: T'''he Ocean-liner containing the last of the Garmentville-mall gang finally comes to a European port, when the ragtag group discovers the truth behind their home and the origins of the human species. '''About: '''This is the big main event. It'll be full of special-effects and name voice over actors. Releasing feature animation films through the theaters at the same time the new Mobile Ap Video Game launch tactics should increase eyes on the prize substantially. But the future of film distribution lies in streaming video. Programing and planing multiple platforms simultaneous release with Netflix, Droids, Apple, Hulu and a major theater premiers will be a must. Either way it will be streamed by millions. _________________________________________________ '''Micro Story Title: Garment World '' '''Platform:' Mini Series Act of Macro-Story: The Soapbox Revisited Longline: A rag tag squad of Sock Special Forces Lost In Space. About: '''It could be a few episodes long or a full season. There is potential to extend the story if need be. There is a lot of social intrigue and it would play like a comical drama set on a big platform like hulu or Netflix with even the Sci Fi channel joining in on our future human garment world. Fans will be able to binge watch the series over and over. There are garment space characters who are left behind after Antonio leaves, when the series is successful it could have multiple seasons but would still have a satisfying upbeat ending. _________________________________________________ '''Ancillary Story Title: Garmentville to Socktopia Platform: Playstation 4 exclusive/ Video Game Act of Macro-Story: Ancillary Story Longline: '''When the earth is about to be destroyed and the only hope of survival is to sneak onto an advance government ocean-liner, Antonio, a lowly sock with a heart of gold, must learn to blend-in with the rest of the crew or risk being blasted out of the ships as a stowaway. '''About: '''This story works in this medium via video games that allow for more time to tell the story. 5 to 50 hours is a normal game length while taking advantage of this amount of time covering the entire 10 years of the Garments Gangs journey. Released on a gaming consoles & PC as normal platforms for video games of this size. _________________________________________________ '''Micro Story ''Title:' Socktopia The Theme Park '' '''Platform: Theatrical Theme Park Act of Macro-Story: All in. Logline: Toeny discovers that more and more socks are losing their pair, so he is determined to help them find their true match by guiding them throughout Socktopia/Garmentville regardless of all the obstacles. About: With the exaggerated, gigantic size of each store replicating Socktopia/Garmentville, the fans will get the chance to relive the characters' adventures as they explore all attractions through the socks' perspective. There will be shopping cart rides that can transport them from one area to another, a whirling coaster that gives an illusion of a washing machine, and a maze where they can try to hide and escape from Rufford the dog's attack. Throughout the park they will discover and understand the characters' journey on a deeper level, making the fans feel even more invested to the story and world itself.